


Never Again.

by Shabet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bamf!Ianto, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabet/pseuds/Shabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your nightmares come to life, you can run, you can freeze...or you can fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again.

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word drabble.

That sound. The rhythmic, crunching, metallic sound. To this day, he couldn’t tolerate synthesized vocals, and the words “upgrade” and “delete” sent shivers up his spine. But that sound, that was the worst. That sound rolled back the years, and once again his world his friends his love were swallowed up in screams and oil and blood and drills and lasers and oh god Lisa Lisa twice-dead Lisa…

A hand touched his, and his eyes opened and met his Captain’s. He nodded and brought up his weapon. Never again. His team behind him, he turned the corner and opened fire.


End file.
